


Not What He Had In Mind

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Roleplay, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: This double drabble was written for HP Daddy Fest's BINGO mini-fest, for the prompt 'Roleplay'.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Not What He Had In Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jencala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/gifts).



“Why, for the love of Merlin, did you buy those?” Regulus sighed tiredly, kicking off his shoes. It had been a long day at work and this was the last thing he expected to see when he came home.

James looked deflated by Regulus’s lack of enthusiasm. “I thought you wanted to roleplay.”

Regulus took in James’s attire. The tear-away pants and leather chaps did not look comfortable, and the velcro collar and tie were odd against a completely bare torso.

“This… isn’t what I had in mind.”

“Well, how else am I supposed to look the part? Should I grow a moustache?”

It would have been funny if he wasn’t certain that James was deadly serious in his offer.

“James,” Regulus began, approaching him. “This one isn’t about an outfit or accessories.” He ran his hands reassuringly up and down James’s bare arms. He was cool to the touch and Regulus wondered how long he’d been waiting like this. He leant in close, planting a lingering kiss on James’s neck, just below his ear.

“I just want you to be my Daddy. And I’ll be your good boy.”

James shivered and swallowed hard. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
